falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CaptainCain/Sandbox II
You invited me to contribute to this page so I thought I'd take a look at it. At a glance it would seem that a lot is left in the air with this group. Have you planned out anything about them yet? Its cool if you haven't I just didn't want this to be clashing visions. Homosursussus (talk) 06:56, August 11, 2015 (UTC) From what I can gather from what FB77 wrote in Darwin Mitchell the SCSA is a democracy that has embraced the limited government aspects of the Confederacy and left out the slavery part. They seem to have a sizable fighting force and a well developed infrastructure. In terms of size, I'd say they control land mostly along the Rio Grande River, Most, if not all of Laredo and a large chunk of Nuevo Laredo, plus settlements and townships on both sides of the river with the frontier of their turf being no further East then Mirando City, no further west than Hacienda San Jose and their furthest expansion along the Rio Grande being at Nuevo Ciudad Guerrero. This is the general idea I had for their size, yes it somewhat adds into the "blob on the map issue" but I've tried to define it a bit better. I'd say that the SCSA uses some form of currency beyond the bottle cap, since most people in Tamaulipas still use old pre-war pesos maybe they use pesos they've rebranded as Confederate Standard Scrip? In terms of farming and ranching, these two things make up the SCSA's economy with the government allowing and subsidizing these activities. And since they operate on the Laissez-faire economic policy, there aren't any regulations beyond banning slavery, so succesful ranchers and planters can use their funds and wealth to buy out large chunks of land and increase their crop yields and the number of cattle they can raise. However this causes some animosity among the lower class latino and white laborers. In terms of tech, I'd say the SCSA is pretty much on par with most other post-war factions, no outlandish weaponry or power armor, a sprinkling of energy weapons among their military elites and most everyone else in the Confederate Army either use a M16 or some variant (like the AR-15) or various other weapons the Confederate government buy en masse from weapons merchants. This is a rough outline and everything is subject to adjustment and change, so give me your honest thoughts on these topics. CaptainCain (talk) 12:00, August 11, 2015 (UTC) *Okay so it seems like you want a large faction of western good ole boys. I can work with that, so we need to push the western feel more. So I'm going to say ax the AR-15s and go with turn of the 20th century tech, Winchester lever actions, six shooters, gatling guns and the like. Also subsidizing =/= Laissez-faire, and they should use gold as the currency, wild west and all. Homosursussus (talk) 17:29, August 11, 2015 (UTC) I like the idea, so no modern weapons and more western era gear. I like it. Maybe they use Gold standard to back up their currency. I don't think having gold as the sole form of currency would be feasible unless they were sitting upon a massive vain of gold. Good point with the economic point. Have any suggestions for their history? CaptainCain (talk) 20:39, August 11, 2015 (UTC) *It might be a little too on the nose to have a neoconfederate found a neoconfederate group. We might want to go for a more organic approach and have the group come about slowly over time as city states and barons began to cooperate with each other for common interests. Your original idea is perfectly serviceable but its something we've already seen a few times before. Homosursussus (talk) 16:41, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Alright I getcha, so instead of a neoconfederate we simply have a history professor who wants to see the world rebuilt on the values set about in the Constitution and by Adam Smith? Or maybe he gathers his students and some of his fellow faculty and hides them out in the ruins of the Texas A&M campus, within the ruins they sort of develop a society based around the teachings in the professor's class (limited government and free market capitalism), they settle the remaining ruins, take other survivors into their group and basically turn the campus into a confederate micro-state as they adopt the confederate flag because its the one flag that survived on the campus. As years go by the members of the newer generations begin to dig into the old books that still fill the campus and find a few on Civil War history and antebellum America. They read about the Confederacy within these books, cut out the issues with slavery and the whole caste system they had setup and adopt alot of the Southern styles into their micro-nation. They then begin to expand from their small campus, taking over Laredo, city block by city block and make an effort to rebuild the damage done to the city by the nukes. Does this sound good? Any other suggestions or things you see that could use some amending? CaptainCain (talk) 20:33, August 12, 2015 (UTC)